May the Odds be Ever in Their Favour
by nightl0ck
Summary: The capitol may have been overthrown, but The Hunger Games aren't over yet. Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!
1. Nightmares

"Primrose Everdeen!" The name echoes through the almost silent square. I see her leave a group of 12 year olds and start walking to the stage. I try to run to her, but my body is unable to move. My mouth forms Prim's name, yet no words come out. I can't volunteer for her. I watch helplessly as she walks up to the stage and stands fearfully next to Effie Trinket, tears forming in her eyes. Effie makes her way to the boy's reaping ball. But I already know who she is going to pick. Peeta Mellark, my boy with the bread.

They're in the arena. Peeta promised me he would keep Prim safe, and I trust him. But the Careers find him on the second day, mutilating him and slitting his throat. My little sister is now left to fend for herself. I watch, willing her to come back to me, to win. She is sent a parachute, and I watch as the fire consumes her.

I wake with a start, my heart pounding, sweat running down my back. This was the worst dream yet, and without Peeta here, the nightmares have been becoming much more frequent. I drag myself out of bed and take a long shower, trying to get the nightmares out of my head. I Braid my hair in its usual fashion, and retrieve my hunting gear. Obtaining my mockingjay bow from the closet, I go past the fence of 12 for some fresh game. All I come up with at the end of the day is two squirrels and a rabbit.

The waiting is becoming excruciating, I need to know how Peeta is doing. But I wait as long as I can before I call him in 13.

"Hello?" Peeta's deep voice comes through the speaker.

"Peeta! How are you?" I ask, excited to hear his voice for the first time in a week.

"I'm better. I am so sorry I attacked you Katniss. I hate myself for hurting you, I-"

"Peeta." I cut him off. "Trust me, it's okay. It's not your fault that you were hijacked. How are the appointments going?" I ask.

"Good, the doctor's helping me control my episodes. And I think I'm coming home tomorrow!"

"That's great! I can't wait for you to come back," I smile.

"Me either. I'll see you as soon as I can. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Peeta." I hang up, and the emptiness I've felt since Peeta left starts to creep back up on me.

***

"Peeta!" I squeal, delighted to finally see his face again.

"Katniss! I missed you so much, you have no idea." He says into my ear, hugging me tightly.

"Actually, I think I do." I laugh, looking into his bright blue eyes. I notice that there isn't a trace of fear or anger in them. My Peeta has come back to me.

No nightmares torment me tonight, for I will always be safe in Peeta's arms.


	2. The Reaping

I wake to the sound of the phone ringing. Still half asleep, I move to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Hey Mockingjay, It's Johanna. I just got a call from President Paylor. She said that the victors are to be informed that the reaping for The 76th Hunger Games are in a week."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"How? You're one of the ones who voted for it, brainless." She jokes.

"I know, but still. Are they going to air any propos?" I ask.

"They should. It's the most exciting time of the year, right? Anyway, I got to go. But make sure to pass on the message to your boyfriend." I thank her and hang up, but I'm not sure how Peeta will handle this. After his last hijacking episode, I'm afraid that I might lose him again.

I go upstairs to wake Peeta and tell him to turn on the television. The media is buzzing about the games, and looking at the excited faces of the capitol people worries me. It's like they don't even care about the fact that this year it will be _their _children, because this is still just a game to them. They don't realize that this is _reality_. It isn't just some fictional show that's played for your entertainment.

I look over to find a pained expression on Peeta's face, and I know we're thinking the same thing.

_That it's not right_.

****

Peeta, Haymitch, and I all huddle around the tv, watching the reaping being broadcasted from the Capitol. A thin, wiry man who is probably in his late forties steps up to the podium and introduces himself. He looks quite normal, except for the tattoo of vines that cover his upper body.

"Welcome, people of Panem. I am Alamore Drumel, your Head Gamemaker for the 76th Hunger Games. Now, since this year is different than we are used to, we have new rules. There will only be one reaping ball this year, filled with both boy and girl names. We will draw 15 random slips from the reaping ball, and there will be no volunteering allowed." He continues talking about how this games is necessary for finding some justice. Then, two people haul the giant reaping ball to the center of the stage. He pulls a slip out of the ball, reading the name in a clear voice.

"Bria Pendalin." She walks silently up to the stage and stands next to Alamore. She's shaking slightly, and tears are forming in her eyes.

He takes another paper out of the reaping ball and calls a second name. Marlo Sprine. Then Delson Odias, Prestice Tarone, and Braumus Gauler. Looking at the terrified faces of these tributes, I regret ever voting for these Games. _But I did it for Prim_. For the first time, I think about what Prim would have thought about this. _She wouldn't like it_. I now realize I made a mistake, but I can't change anything now. Alamore pulls several more names from the reaping ball, and one of them is Snow's granddaughter.

The next name Alamore announces catches me completely off guard. Nothing could've prepared me for this, because I'm looking at someone that I knew to be dead.

It's Madge Undersee.


End file.
